The Heroes put On a play!
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: The Neo-Z-Fighters put on play versions of 2 different disney sining scenes where the main villian sings


The Heroes Put on a play

"OK, We're doing scenes where the main villain sings, 1st up "Friends on the Other Side". Sasuke will be playing Dr. Facilier the "Shadow Man", Kiba will be playing Prince Naveen and Choji will play Lawrence. OK, Action!" said Dante

"Friends on the Other Side"

Sasuke: As Dr. Facilier

Kiba: As Prince Naveen

Choji: As Lawrence

"This chap is honestly a charlatan, I suggest we move on to a less-" said Choji in his Lawrence costume as Sasuke, who was dressed up as Dr. Facilier looked at them with an angry frown and spoke

Dr. Facilier/Sasuke;

**Don't you disrespect me little man!**

**Don't you derogate or deride!**

**You're in my world now, not your world.**

**And I got friends on the other side.**

Chorus;

**He's got friends on the other side.**

Dr. Facilier/Sasuke:

"That's an echo gentlemen,

Just a little something we have here in Louisiana.

A little parlor trick, don't worry."

**Sit down at my table; put your mind at ease.**

**If you relax it will enable me to do- anything I please.**

**I can read your future, I can change around some, too.**

**I look deep into your heart and soul- **

"You do have a soul, don't you Lawrence?" spoke Sasuke and Choji looked nervous

**Make your wildest dreams come true!**

**I got Voodoo, I got voodoo, I got things I ain't even tried!**

**And I got friends on the other side.**

Chorus;

**He's got friends on the other side!**

Dr. Facilier;

**The cards, the cards, the cards will tell.**

**The past, the present, and the future as well.**

**The cards... the cards... Just take three.**

**Take a little trip into your future with me!**

**Now you young man are from across the sea.**

**You've come from two long lines of royalty,**

"I'm a royal myself on my mother's side**." **Said Sasuke as he nudged Kiba

**Your life style's high...!**

**But your funds are low...**

**You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough.**

"Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?" said Sasuke in his Dr. Facilier costume

"Eh, sad but true." Said Kiba

**Now y'all better get hitched, but hitching ties you down-**

**You just wanna be free, hop from place to place,**

**but freedom, takes green... *chuckles***

**It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need...!**

**And when I look into the future is the green that I see.**

**On you little man I don't want wanna waste much time.**

**You've been pushed around all your life!**

**You've been pushed around by your mother,**

**And your sister and your brother.**

**And if you was married-**

**You'd be pushed around by your wife.**

Kiba, dressed as Prince Naveen chuckled while Choji looked at him with an irritated look

**But in your future- the you I see...**

**is exactly the man you always wanted to be.**

**Shake my hand. Come on boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand...?**

**Yes... Are you ready?!**

Chorus;

**Are you ready?!**

Dr. Facilier;

**Are you- ready?!**

**Transformation Central!**

Chorus;

**Transformation Central!**

Dr. Facilier;

**Transformation Central!**

Chorus;

**Transformation Central!**

Dr. Facilier;

**Transformacation Central! Can you feel it?**

**You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright!**

**I hope you're satisfied.**

**BUT, if you ain't, don't blame me.**

**You can blame my friends on the other side... Ah ha ha ha ha**!

Chorus;

**You got** **what you wanted!**

**But you lost what you had!**

**Hush...**

"Hellfire" From the Hunchback of Notre Dame

Itachi: Claude Frollo

Kankuro: Guard

**Chorus: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)**

**Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)**

**Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)**

**Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)**

Itachi: **Beata Maria**

**You know I am a righteous man**

**Of my virtue I am justly proud**

**Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)**

**Beata Maria**

**You know I'm so much purer than**

**The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

**Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)**

**Then tell me, Maria**

**Why I see her dancing there**

**Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul**

**Cogitatione (In thought)**

**I feel her, I see her**

**The sun caught in her raven hair**

**Is blazing in me out of all control**

**Verbo et opere (In word and deed)**

**Like fire**

**Hellfire**

**This fire in my skin**

**This burning**

**Desire**

**Is turning me to sin**

**It's not my fault**

**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

**I'm not to blame**

**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

**It is the gypsy girl**

**The witch who sent this flame**

**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)**

**It's not my fault**

**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

**If in God's plan**

**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

**He made the devil so much**

**Stronger than a man!**

**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)**

**Protect me, Maria**

**Don't let this siren cast her spell**

**Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**

**Destroy Esmeralda!**

**And let her taste the fires of hell!**

**Or else let her be mine and mine alone**

Itachi hears a knock on the door and sees Kankuro "Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped." He spoke "What?" said Itachi "She's nowhere in the cathedral, she's gone." Said Kankuro "But how!? I- Never mind, get out you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!" And he continues singing

Itachi: **Hellfire**

**Dark fire**

**Now gypsy, it's your turn**

**Choose me or**

**Your pyre**

**Be mine or you will BURN!**

**Kyrie eleison (Lord have mercy)**

**God have mercy on her**

**Kyrie eleison (Lord have mercy)**

**God have mercy on me**

**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

**But she will be mine**

**Or she…. will …..BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR RRNNNNNNNNN**!

"Well done people!" said Naruto and the team cheered


End file.
